Got Me Looking So Crazy Right Now
by LePoptart
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a young pianist in Vegas who gets a job to play for Goddess showgirl Lucy Heartfillia and finds himself crazy in love with her. Vegas!NaLu -Natsu's POV


**Soooooooooo I have no idea where this came from. Oh yeah, I was listening to the Fifty Shades of Grey soundtrack-don't ask why. It just kept poking at me while I was in bed and I finally just got up and started typing away! Natsu's POV :D**

**Vegas!NaLu One-shot! =^^=**

******And as for the lyrics, these are the actual lyrics to 'Crazy in Love' so if you think they're too repetitive, just skip to the non-lyric lines. :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't be nervous," Gray, one of the main trumpet players places a hand on my shoulder.

"How can I not be nervous!? It's Lucy Heartfillia! Goddess of Las Vegas's showgirls," I reply back, "She truly is a goddess. I bet she's prettier up close."

"You don't even, know man. And plus, this will help your career as a pianist. Natsu Dragneel! Famous big shot pianist who played for the one and only Lucy Heartfillia."

Gray's got a point. Not only do I get to meet the sexiest girl alive, but this will make my work big! Sure, little ol' Natsu is known for playing at bars or casinos, but this, will make me HUGE! I'll have people from movies, huge events, and even singers buzzing for me! Lucy, Doll, you are about to make me famous.

"Hi, Natsu, right?" I hear a soft and feminine voice behind Gray and I. We look back an it was her! Lucy!

...covered up?

I'm not a perve or anything, but Lucy is sorta known for her flashy get ups. I mean, who wouldn't want to see her angelic body? But this time, she wore a black cloak that covered her neck to toe.

"Hi, Lucy!" I turn to her, taking her fragile hand in mine, "It's a honor to meet you."

"You as well," She giggles, "It's a pleasure meeting you. Now, I have little piece of advice before showtime."

"I'm all ears."

"When we get up that stage, don't be nervous! Just have fun and go with it," She smiles walking away, then turning to me and sending me a wink, "And make sure you do your hardest to focus."

"Y-yes, ma'am..."I gulp.

"Alright! Places everyone!" The directer of the show instruct, "Yo, piano guy! Your place is in the center of the stage!"

I rush to the grand piano in the very center of the stage. It was one of the biggest pianos I've ever seen. It was beautiful! It was a bright shimmering polished black with a white heart in the center of the top with a golden "L" in cursive. I could see my reflection as clear as day! This must be Lucy's piano she uses for her shows. She has fine taste.

I walk over to the stool, making sure to fix my red bow tie and straighten my black tuxedo. I slowly take a seat on the stool and run my hands through my pink locks.

"Okay, Natsu," I take a deep breath, "You got this. This could make you big. Don't screw it up."

I flip my sheet notes to the song Lucy was playing today. 'Crazy In Love by Beyonce Knowles-Cover by Lucy Heartfillia'. I review my notes really quick before the director says, "CURTAINS GO UP IN TWO!"

The three back up singers stand behind me and the old fashioned microphone gets placed at front of the stage. Then, the red curtains begin to rise.

"Showtime," I say to myself as I crack my knuckles.

I start off the song with a soft and rhythmic tone. It was only me for a while, and then Lucy works her magic. but from behind a screen that only showed her shadow.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time._

_when you leave I'm begging you not to go,_

_call your name two, three times in a row._

After that line, that's when the trumpets slowly start to come in, tuning in with the slow and subdued rhythm of the song.

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_

_how i'm feeling is my pride and the one to blame_

_'Cause I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

After that line, the trumpets go quiet for a second or two, that's when the drum bass comes in, cueing the whole band to come into tune, the girls sing along, and Miss Lucy Heartfillia to make her appearance. The screen comes up and the smoke starts to leak, the crowd of men going crazy! Oh, how I wanted to look up! I suppose I can because I know this song like the back of my hand. So I sneak a peek and nearly die of the sight in front of me. Lucy wore a red satin mermaid dress that hugged her hips tightly. The side of the dress cut to show off her creamy leg and sparkling diamond heels. Her hair was down, and wavy at the bottom. Her make up wasn't too skanky, just perfect. She was...Beautiful.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_got me looking so right now,(your love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_got my looking so crazy right now_

She begins to walk down the stage, down to the horny audience. The guards had to hold the hungry men back and as she walked past one, she grabbed onto his tie and kept singing. I wish I was that guy.

_Got me hoping you page me right now, your kiss_

_Got my hoping you save me right now_

_Lookin' so crazy in love, _

_Got me looking, got me looking, so crazy in love_

She walks back up to the stage, with me in her sights. Oh, crap. She walks up to the piano and one of the men hoist her up so she sits on the piano. Oooohhhhh, focus Natsu!

_When I walk to my friends so quietly,_

_"Who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me_

_Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress_

_You aint there, aint nobody else to impress_

She lays back on the piano and gracfully rolls on her belly so that she looks at me. I keep my eyes on my keys, but she slowly lifts up my chin as she continues to sing.

_It's the way that you know what I thought I knew_

_it's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you_

_but I still don't understand_

_How your love can do what no one else can_

I slightly gulp as she locks those chocolate eyes on me. If I did't know any better, I would say she's undressing me with her eyes...which I don't mind.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love_

_got me looking so crazy right now,(your love)_

_Got me looking so crazy in love, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

She gets on her knees and leans in closer to me, her face inches from mine. I could help but lean in closer myself.

_Got my hoping you page me right now, your kiss_

_got me hoping you save me right now,_

_Looking so crazy in love_

_Got me looking, got me looking, so crazy in love_

She leans back and steps off the Piano, her dress slightly lifting up. She walks around the stage as if it were a cat walk and her and the chorus continue to sing in melody. Keep focus, Natsu.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love_

_Got me looking so crazy right now,(your love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

She walks over behind me and I feel her arms slither on my shoulders and I could feel myself shiver. She runs her hands down my biceps and through my hair. Was...Was she feeling me down?!

_Got me hoping you page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you save me right now_

After she says those lines, she slowly begins to walk to her big exit.

_Looking so crazy in love,_

_got me looking, got me looking, so crazy in love,_

_Love_

_Oh-whoa_

And with that, the whole band stops as she exits the stage and the crowd goes wild. The curtains drop and I take my shaky hands from the keys. Gray walks up to me.

"Bro, I think i'm in love," Gray sighs.

"Same here," my voice cracks.

"Yeah, I saw her! She was like, raping you throughout the song! How did it feel?" Gray asks me.

"Amazing," I gulp.

"Well, dude, go talk to her!"

"You think I should?" I look up at the male with inky hair.

"Heck yeah! Go get some!" He winks at me as he walks away.

"He's right," I sigh, "But, what is she was just doing it for show? Maybe she doesn't really like me. No. I'm going to go talk to her!"

I stand up from my stool and storm to Lucy's dressing room. It took me a century, but I knock on her door. A second later she opens the door and she was still in her dress. "Natsu?"

"Uh, hi!" I say a bit too loud. I'm nervous, sue me.

"Hi," She giggles.

"Um, that was a great show. The crowd loved you."

"You think so?"

"I know so," I assure her, "And I-uh-wanted to-um know if maybe you would-uh..."

She giggles again. Great. I look like an idiot.

"You know what, just forget everything. I'm going to go bang my head into a wall now," I turn to walk away, but let out a yelp when Lucy grabs me by the arm and drags me inside her dressing room.

"Get in here!"

...yep.

I'm crazy in love with this girl.

* * *

**What did you think? You like? I liked this one :3**

**I personally love this song to death. Mom used to have this song booming in the car and when I heard they made a more jazzy/seductive remix, I was hooked. I just HAD to write something related to this XD**

**Don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!**


End file.
